Twist in DXD
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: Challenge fic! Instead being saved by Rias, Hyoudou Issei got saved by a Mysterious Dragon but in exchange to save him he paid a price that is equal to his life. Semi-dark Ise! Strong Ise but not god-like. Rated T for now may become M later
1. Prologue

**Author: hola! I make a new fanfic! And this is a challenge fic!**

**Deus: and i will company Author-san to do the opening. Suggestion and pairing will be decided later**

**Author: is true what Deus said i already have plan how this story going it will be little dark anyway i won't delay anymore here the prologue! And if you all want to know i'm not own Highschool DXD if i own it i will make Ise not pervert and cool character!**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Ise-kun" call the beauty woman with the long raven-haired

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" Ask the young man who being called Ise

"Can you listen to my request?" Ask the girl that being called Yuuma

'Finally, the moment has arrived! The goodbye kiss in the park after sunset on the first date!' Thought Ise

"Wh... What's your request?" Ise asked

"Would you mind to die now?" Yuuma spoke with smile to him

"Eh? Sorry could yo repeat that?" Ise asked while scratch his ear

"Can you please.. Die right now?" Spoke Yuuma with serious expression as a pair of black wing like a bird wing but black appear behaind her

"The past couple of days i spent with you... I had a lot of fun" Yuuma said as she began to make a spear and then throw it toward Ise

Ise who still shocked didn't get a chance to dodge and then

STAB!

The spear impale him right in stomach and he began to coughing a blood

"Sorry since you're a potential risk, i had to take care of you sooner or later" Yuuma said with smile and then turn around

"Blame the God who planted Sacred Gear in your body" with that Yuuma began to walk from him

'What's going on? I don't understand.. Red.. Is this my blood? To be killed by my own girlfriend in my first date.. What a cruel story... This is it? Am i going to die? I still didn't do anything to make both of my parent proud.. I still didn't grope any oppai... I still virgin! Heck no! I'm not going to die like this!' thought Ise

"W-Wait!"Ise shouted to her

"Huh? You still alive? What a troublesome. I will finish you now" Yuuma smile and throw the spear again

STAB!

"COUGH!" The spear stab Ise leg as he began to cough more blood

"Fufufu just relax Issei-kun, your dead will be not painfull" Yuuma giggle to him

"I..." Ise stutter as he grab the spear that being impaled to his leg

"Is no use, a human skin will be burned when touch that spear" Yuuma said with chuckle

"AAARGHHHH!" Ise scream in pain and put out the spear

"W-What?! Impossible! How can you hold that spear?!" Yuuma asked in shock

"If i going to die, at least i'm going to die with you!" Ise shouted and throw the spear toward Yuuma who still in the middle of shock

SWOOSH

However the spear miss Yuuma head and only scratch her cheeks, a blood spread from the scratch, Yuuma then hold her cheeks and shook her head

"Looks like i underismated you, you really a threat for us. I will not being nice again" Yuuma expression then turn into dark and she summon another spear and throw it to Ise, Ise try to move but he can't because he's already lost so much blood

STAB!

The spear stab Ise in the middle of his chest and he fall to the ground

"You really a troublesome but now all is over..." Yuuma then turn and fly, leaving Ise to dead

'Is that it? I have try my best... But i still fail... Well i guess i really can't do anything huh? I only the biggest failure... Never get admired by anyone including my parent... Sorry father, mother i will go first.. If only i can survive from this... I will stop being pervert and make everyone admire me... I wish... I wish i were born as a newman' thought Ise

**Do you really think like that kid?** Suddenly a harsh that not belong to human voice appear in his head

'Huh? Who are you?' Ise asked

**My name is doesnt matter, all you need to know is im a dragon and i'm here because i hear your despair**

'Heh... Well to answer you question before, my answer is yes... I was nothing but a failure'

**Hmm i guess i have enough with you then, i have some offer for you**

'Offer?' Ise asked

**1st Option I let you die hear as a piece of shit and live my every day life happy as ever**

'The other one?'

**2nd Option I save your life and you will live happily ever after and if you are trying to ask is there is catch yes there is catch but I will not bother myself telling you details the thing is which option you choose the 1st or the 2nd option tell me before you dead**

'Doesn't sounds like i have any choice aren't i?' Ise asked

**Indeed brat, you are dying now so how about it?**

'Farewell then... Deal!' Ise answer with strong voice

**Good... GROOOAAAAARRRR **the figure letting out a massive roar. The figure was a black snake

* * *

**I know there are some sacred gear living inside him but to think this kid have Ddraig as his sacred gear, and moreover he still sleep** the snake smirk evilly seeing Ddraig sleep

**This is my chance.. I will consume him and take his power hahaha, sorry Albion but your rival will be killed by me, but you can join him later** then the snake curl slowly around the western dragon body silently

**Time to wake up Ddraig!** The dragon tighten around the Ddraig as he said those words

**[W-What the?! You?!]** Ddraig who just awake shouted in surprise while losing his breath

**Hello Ddraig is really nice to see you again** The snake grin darkly to him

**[Why you're here?! You supposed to be sealed!]** Ddraig shout in panic this time

**"Well this kid was desperate and since you didn't help him well I said why I don't save himI will need a new body since my old body is destroyed"**

Suddenly a large dark field appear below Ddraig

**[W-What the?! GRROAAAARHHH]** Ddraig screaming in pain when the dark field start to crawl over his body

**This body doesn't need 2 dragon Ddraig so your existence isn't needed in here **the snakechuckled manically

**[BASTARD! I SWEAR! I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THI-GRRROAAAHHHHH]** Ddraig cursed and scream until the darkness consume all of his body and shrink into a little sphere. The snake then swallow the sphere and suddenly he's body start to glow in crimson red light and after the light gone he's form from dark snaken turn into a red-brown humanoid dragon but instead of scale he's body is covered like an armor with a few red jewel planted in his body and a large claw his size is same with Ddraig

**So... This is Ddraig power huh? Now all i need is to take Albion and other Dragon King, after that i will go after Ophis and the last one Great Red. But for now i need to rest i use pretty much magic to consume Ddraig. . . but first** the dragon body then began to glowing again when the light gone he has the same appearance with Ddraig

**I better not use my real form for a while, i didn't need to catch attention** the dragon then sleep for a while with his host

* * *

Next Day

"H-huh? Where am i?" Ise awake and look around only to find he's in the below of bridge

**Ah you have awaken brat** a voice suddenly appear

"Huh? Who are you? Where are you?" Ise turn around to find the person who talk to him

**Close your eyes brat and then open it again **the voice speak again, Ise then close his eyes and when he open his eyes he surprise to see a person just like him except he has pale skin with short Dark brown hair and yellow eyes.

**I am you**

"Me?!" Ise began to take step back as he see the person approaching him

**Not need to panic i'm not going to hurt you.. Yet.** Said the person. Ise then began to shake and gulped

**My name is Isa the Welsh Dragon'and the Evil Dragon' thought Isa for last part**

"D-D-D-Dragon?!" Ise began to take more step

**Calm down brat! I'm not going to eat you, beside didn't i told you that i was you and this was inside your body**

"I-Inside my body? How?" Ise asked

***sigh* I will answer it later kid, by the way do you have a name kid?**

"N-Name?" Ise began to thinking, but no matter how hard he try to think and remember he didn't recall his name

"I-I don't know... Who am i?" Ise ask in desperately

**Bwahahaha!Looks like the spell is work perfectly, well then boy i shall give you a name then, do you want it?**

"W-Well i guess its not so bad, very well then i accept" reply Ise hestitanly

**Your name will be Issei... But i will call you Ise...**

**'**Issei? well sounds good'

**Glad you like it now i will explain your situation dont interrupt me when i'm talking okay? Or i will eat you right now**

'Err okay then' Ise nodded and shivering

**Last night you were killed by Fallen Angel, the Angel that fall to underworld because their sin. And when your dying you wish to life once again as newman its there where i heard your wish and ressurect you but the price is you have to become one with me and you will lost your memory. Before you ask Devil, Fallen Angel and Angel is real, they hate and fight each other. The myhtic creature like Youkai, Vampire, Werewolf or else also real**

"I see. . . It really complicated. . . Wait i'm a human why Fallen Angel want to kill me?"

**You have sacred gear inside you, the weapon that given by God to human, they see you as a threat for them, that why they kill you**

"W-Well then how about my parent? You say you also take my memory right? How about my friend? How about my past? And why i have to become one with you?"

**Right now you didnt have any boy. The Fallen Angel has erase your existence from this damn world. Nobody going to remember you or know you. You just stranger to them if you approach them, they will never know you heck if you don't believe me you can try to visit them right now, but don't wish i will save your life again if you get killed because of your stupid action. That also the reason why i erase your memory so you can start a new life and began to become one with you, im only a wandering spirit so i need to find a body to survive**

"I-If that true then. . . What for im life now?" Ise ask with desperated

**In your past the world treat you like a trash. No one care to you. Everyone keep mauling you everyday, even your parent also cursing you and hope you to die, you are nobody for them**

"I-Is my life really that bad?" Ise asked in disbelief

**Worse than you can imagine kid, i still have many thing to say if you want to listen**

"N-No.. I think i have enough..." Ise bow in despair hearing his life is so horrible

**The reason why you life. Nowis also you want to conquer this world and to show the world that you are not a someone that useless. Thats why i interest in you and let you life once again after all im Evil Dragon**

"E-Evil Dragon?!" Ise shouted

**Of course! Is rare to see kind dragon now boy especially to human, you should be happy that i give you oppurtunity to life once again and not eat you**

"I-I see. . . Thanks Isa-san. . . What should i do now?"

**We train you to kill the Fallen Angel that kill you**

"W-What?! Why i have to do that?" Ise asked

**They kill you just because you have sacred gear, the one that kill you also toying with your heart they didnt deserve to life anymore so we will kill them, beside i am you now and i'm not going let some crow humilated me! This also test for you if you worth it or not to become one with me**

"B-But isnt killed them is too much?"

**Oh come on brat don't be a pussy before we become one isn't you the one told me that you hate this world so much? You told me you want to take this world. Those Fallen Angel is toying with you! Are you really going to let them go? This world is only filled by greed and evil people! To be admire and get feared by this world is only to be more evil than them!**

". . . . You right. I will kill them for toying with me! I will show them to not mess with me! I will show the world who am i! No one toying with me! Even if it God i will gladly accept him as my enemy! Ok Isa-san! Lets get training!"

**Good! We will start you training later, for now you have to awake and eat. You can open your eyes now. Go back to the place where you awake when you ready for training and call me. And also call meIsa only! i dont need honorific from myself**

Ise then open his eyes and this time he find himself below the bridge, he then began to stood and stretch his arm

"Uhh i'm hungry. Isa right i better go to eat now" Ise grab his pocket and found a money inside them

"This money only going to feed me for 2 day! Damn it! I better discuss it with Isa later for now i have to eat" Ise then leave to eat. meanwhile inside his mind Isa laugh manically

**Ku, ku, ku I never thought it will be this easy to trick him hahaha! Well at least im not lie 100% he's being mauled everyday by a girl bwahahaha. My power still weak because of Ddraig i need time to control his power, those Great Red and Ophis really leave me in weak condition. Not to mention this boy body is still weak and need to be trained so he can use my power. Just wait Great Red, Ophis! I will make you regret for sealing me! Bwahahaha!**

* * *

**Author: tadaa! Finish the prologue! Horayyy **

**Deus: i think it a good for the opening while you always make OC for your protagonist this time you use Ise as protagonist**

**Author: (grin) yeah i kind of intresting of that. I actually like a dark character soo here we goo please Review for this story and for World Eater and Judgment Dragon it will be updated this weekend bye byeeee**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Training part 1**

* * *

Third person POV

'Isa, i'm ready' Ise thought in his mind

**What the fucking your doing brat? You take much time only for eat! Now sit and close your eyes!**

'S-S-Sorr-'

**CLOSE YOUR EYES NOW!**

'YES SIR!' Ise then sit and close his eyes. When he open again he in the middle of forest

"I'm here again" said Ise as he look around

**Oi brat**. Ise then turn see Isa who leaned into tree

"Isa, what kind of training will we do?" Ise asked

**I will give you 2 training for now this is a survival training. You will life in this forest for 1 month which is 1 day in outer world the next month you will get your second training and the next month again you will get your last training. So the total it 2 month and 4 day in outside** Isa spoke with grin darkly

"Heee really?" Ise asked

**Stop acting childish! You will gain experience and magical energy and phsychal improvement from this training but for phsychal training you will only gain half of it since phsychal training need to be done in real world. Do you got it?** Ise only nodded

**Now listen what i'm going to say because i won't fucking damn repeat it again. Your soul now connected in this dream. If you died in here that mean you died in real world, so you better find a way to survive from this world whatever happen. There will be wild animal, fruit and the other. Of course there will be a large, wild, man-eater animal so you better be carefull and brace yourself! You can summon your Sacred Gear to fight and also you can use some magic since you already active your Sacred Gear but i won't bother myself teaching you, you better find it out how to use magic alone.**

From where Ise stand suddenly there are 4 pillar grow from the ground form a square. It size wer meter.

**As long you stand inside this square you will be safe so make sure if you don't want to die you not loss in this damn forest. That's all i will told you. Bye.** Ise open his mouth to speak but the moment he want to speak Isa already disperse into dark particle

"Ugh fine.. The basic of survive is finding food. Yeah for now let find som food for dinner then after that i will make fire" Ise said to himself and then start to walk, but the moment he want to walk he remember something

"Ah yeah, Sacred Gears... How do i summon it?" Ise asked to himself again

"Maybe like this?" Ise close his eyes and imagine a large gun in his hand. As he open his eyes his hand glowing. When the light gone his right hand replaced by Dragon Arm

"Well i expect some gun but.. A claw maybe good, maybe i should test it" Ise then stare at the try. He then approach it and rise his hand to attack it.

STAB!

His claw didn't destroy the tree but it manage to stab it

"Well... At least it can stab but with this power i don't think i will able to kill something" Ise muttered

'I need more power' Ise then rise his hand again and

**[BOOST]**

Suddenly he feel his power increase, and with that he swing his hand and

CRESH!

Almost all of his hand manage to stab the tree

"Wow... What was that? I can feel power flowing inside me! Yes! With this power i will be able to hunt! Farewell! Now to search for the food before it dark!" Ise then began to walk but he remember what Isa said about the square. He then decide to take a branch and then cut it into few piece and then start to drop it when he walk, leaving a track so he can go back after he done hunting

"Err how can i make this gone?" Ise asked. He then close his eyes and imagine his normal hand and when he open it his hand back to normal

"Great! I think i will go now" Ise grinned

* * *

Few minute of walking and he still didn't find anything

"Man! This is so lame! Where the hell is the animal?! Is there aren't any thing in this damn forest?!" Ise yelled but suddenly

SSSRKK! SSRKK!

He hear a sound from the bush and he turn around

"Speak of the devil" Ise grinned and summon his sacred gear. From the bush there are 3 rabbit who come out

"Aw a Rabbits! Sweet! You will be my dinner!" Ise said in happy, but suddenly he stop grinned when the rabbit open their mouth. It not have a 2 large teeth like usual. It have a normal teeth like normal animal except it not a teeth... Its a Fang... Yes a Fang that can rip apart your body

"What the hell?!" Ise shouted then the rabbit run toward him

"FUCCKK!" Ise then began to running following the tracks that he leave behind with 3 rabbit follow him however the rabbit speed is more fast than him and they start to get closer to him

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! How can rabbit have a fang?! What the hell is wrong with this forest?! Damn i will get killed at this rate! I have to fight back! But how?!' Ise thought to himself, but when he see his dragon arm he then smack his head by his human arm

"I'm have dragon arm but i run from rabbit what the fucking kind of idiot i am?!" Ise asked to himself again. He then stop suddenly and turn around

'Okay imagine to become stronger, get stronger!'

**[BOOST!]**

Ise then feel power flowing inside his body and he charge to the rabbit suddenly and surprising them

GRAB!

"GOTCHA!" Ise manage to grab one of the rabbit and then squeeze it with his dragon arm

GRAUB! GRAUB!

"AARGGHH!" Ise yell in pain and then see that the other 2 rabbit bite his leg

"Why you little!" Ise then quickly crush the little rabbit in his dragon arm and drop it in ground then

STAB!

He then stab one of them with his claw. The claw surprisingly is able to stab one of rabbit head and instally killing it

GRAUB! MUNCH! MUNCH!

"GGYAAAAA!" Ise then scream in pain as the last rabbit start to bite his leg more hard and start to chewing it

"D-Damn it!" Ignoring the pain Ise then grab the rabbit body and quickly crush it. He then pull out the rabbit from his leg

"Damn it! It hurt like hell! Arrghh!" He hold his leg

"Anyway food is done for now i need to drink but where i cand find water?" Ise asked, he then turn above and see a coconut. He then grinned and praising himself from inside for his luck, but he didn't know that a fresh blood scent will get wild animal attention

"Well all i need to do is crush this tree" He then move to the tree but pain in his leg is killing him, but he ignore the pain and walk toward the tree and start to crush it. After a few minute the tree still didn't get crushed

"Damn it... I'm too tired.. I also loss many blood... I... I need more strength!" Ise yelled

**[BOOST!]**

Another voice appear and he feel strong again but still exhausted

"Alright! UURRRYYAAA!" Ise roared and then smash the tree

BRUAK!

The tree get smashed and fall to the ground. He then with quick grab 2 coconut and run back to the rabbit and grab 2 of them since one of them is crushed

"Alright time to go ba-"

GRRRRR

Suddenly he hear a groan from behind. He then gulped and turn around. He see a 4 of black large wolf, around 1,5 Meter, with 3 eyes glare at him and their saliva dropped from their jaw

'Oh shit! Why there are another strange creature! That doesn't matter! Is hard enough to fight with 3 rabbit and now i have to fight with 4 wolf?! You gotta be shitting me!' Ise then start to take step back but he feel his pain again

'Damn it! I need more power to run from them! Give me more!'

**[BOOST!]**

He then feel a power once again, and then without any thinking he start to running while following the track he left. The wolf then start to howled and run after him. Lucky Ise his power is increased by Boosted Gear so he speed were one level above the wolf. Few minute of running he can see one of the pillar

"Yes! That's it! I can see the pillar!" Ise yell in happy but when he only around 10 meter apart

**[RESET!]**

Suddenly he feel his body very weak, and almost fall to the ground

"Eh? What happen?! I feel so... Weak.." Ise began to walk slowly and feel very tired, he then fall to the ground

GARUUUU

"Oh shit! I have to move... But i feel so... Tired..." Ise then began to crawled when hearing their voice, he then hear another howl that they were very close to him

"Damn I'm not going to make it at this rate..." He then look to the food he bring

"No choice!" He then threw the rabbit and one of coconut inside the pillar, and lucky him it get inside the field. He then began to crawl more fast and only 2 meter close but he then feel a footstep, he then turn while crawling to see one of the wolf was right behind him

GRRRRR

"Damn it..." Ise mind then start to thinking, he then look into one of his coconut. The wolf then jump to him

BUGH!

Ise quickly throw the coconut to him and force himself to jump inside the square

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... I... I make it..." Ise panting so hard and then lay in the ground. The wolf then stare at him and then turn away

"That was close one... What just happen?" He then see his dragon arm that's been turn back into normal human arm

"Is there... Is there are limit to increase my power? Is that why i feel so weak?" Ise asked as he stare at his arm

"Whatever... I need to drink... But how i going to open this coconut?" Ise began to thinking for a while but then sighed

"I guess i will rest for now, i will open it with my dragon arm lat-ouch!" He yell in pain and he realise that his leg are still wounded

"Damn it! I really need to rest" Ise then close his eyes and sleep

* * *

When he awake he see the night is come, he then turn and see the corpse of rabbit and coconut

"Well, i think i have my rest... I need to eat now" he then try to stand but the pain in his leg hold him, he fall again to the ground and groaned but soon he force himself to stand and then summon Boosted Gear again

"First drink!" Ise then stab the coconut and then spun it. Making a hole in top of coconut and then he start to drink it, after 3 gulped he decide to stop

"I think i have to save it for eat... Okay how do i create fire?" Ise asked, he then stare at the tree and remember to create fire by rub two branch. He then stand and approach the tree then pluck few branch, he put few to make firecamp and take 2 branch and start to rub it each other

After a long minute he still didn't get the fire out and start to desperate

"Damn it! What the hell?! Who is the one that say fire can be created by rubing branch?!" Ise yelled in angry and began to rubt it more fast only to failed.

"Is no use... I have to use something" He then ebagn to thinking

GRRRRR

But his stomach already crying. He then ignore it and try to thinking. After another long minute he still can't find anything in his mind

"Damn it! What should i do now?! Arghhh if only Isa is here" he muttered but then suddenly he remember what Isa said

**You can summon your Sacred Gear to fight and also you can use some magic since you already active your Sacred Gear but i won't bother myself teaching you, you better find it out how to use magic alone.**

"Oh yeah its true! With magic i can create a fire!" Ise clap his fist with his palm

"For now i have to use fire! Yeah that's it! Fire!" Ise said in happy

"But how to make it?" Ise then close his eyes to think

"Maybe same with my dragon arm, that mean" Ise close his eyes and imagine a fire in his hand. He then open it and see nothing... Yeah nothing...

"Maybe i have to try it harder" Ise close his eyes again... And another long minute is passed with Ise still failed

GRRRRRR

His stomach start to crying in blood for food. Ise in despair try to focus his mind to summon a fire but nothing happen

"Damn... Is this the end? No! I won't! Please... Please just one... Be a fire!" Ise shouted and then a red little sphere appear in his hand

"Is this fire? I better try it" he then place the orb to the branch and then it start to burning

"Oh my GOD! It works! Yahaaayyy!" He soon burn the rabbit, not wait until it fully cook he start to eat it and finish one half rabbit with fast

"BBRRPPP ahh is not delicious but it feel good to eat" he said as he drink some coconut

"I will leave the half for breakfast, i will sleep now" but when he want to lay and sleep a familiar voice calling him

**Oi**

He suddenly stood and look to the voice owner

"Isa? Is that you?" Ise asked

**Yep! And i see you have survive and have eating, i was thought you going to be not eat for whole day! Hahahahaha** Isa laugh manically

"Geez, thanks for the compliment by the way what the hell is wrong with this forest?! There are rabbit with fang! 3 eyed wolf! What next?! A monkey with 4 eye and 4 arm?!" Ise yelled

**You mean this thing?** Isa pulled up a monkey with 4 eyes and 4 arm

"GAAAH! It real!" Ise fall and point to the monkey who struggling to free

CRACK!

Isa crush the monkey neck and kill it instanly

**Listen brat i will tell you about your Sacred Gear and your magic. Just before you feel weak suddenly when you use boost from that dragon arm right?**

Ise nodded

**I will explain it and as usual don't interrupt and only use body languange! That because your body has reach it limit and can't receive energy anymore since it going to blow up your body. Your Sacred Gear name is Boosted Gear i will come again if your Boosted Gear transform like this**. Isa show Boosted Gear in his second liberation form Ise then stare at the gauntlet and nodded

**And about how to use magic is just like what you do before with your spirit and feeling it will respond to you, it also work for your Boosted Gear. The more strong you feel or desire, the more power will come out.** Ise then put his hand on his chin and thinking for a while then nodded. Isa then grinned and approach him he then place his hand on his face and

FLASH!

Suddenly Ise feel his body fresh again, he then turn and see his cloth is back like just before he enter the forest and his leg is healed

**This safe zone only will be last for 1 week after that you have to find place to survive by your own self. And also every week the weather will be change. You see is a summer now right? Well next week will be winter or fall understand?! **Ise nodded his head

**You should know this, animal is very aggresive toward blood scent and food. If you not bleeding those wolf will be not come after you, the basic to survive is to use instinct like animal in here, think like animal and act like them to survive. Run from the strong. If you can't kill them then run. Or use replacement so you not getting eaten. I only going to help you this once since it your first day.** Isa then drop calendar in front of Ise and 1 galoon water

**At least you can more focus for food for a 1 week now. Use that calendar to count the day. I will leave and visit you each last month. Keep alive brat you are my host, and i'm too lazy to find another host again. Beside... You are intresting **Isa grin to him and about to leave

"Wait!" Ise call him

**What?!** Isa sneered

"Thank you" Ise smile to him. Isa blinked and then turn around and wave his hand while not looking him and then he start to disperse into dark particle

"Better rest now, i would need it for tomorrow" Ise then lay in ground and sleep


End file.
